Five Nights Of Big Time Rush
by BTRWolfblood9420
Summary: The four boys of Big Time Rush were playing their new game, Five Nights at Freddy's, during a storm. What happens when the hotel gets struck by lighting while the boys play Five Nights at Freddy's? Rated T for horror, blood (maybe) and screams. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I completely understand that I already have Wolf Time Rush, Big Time Injection and Only The Young (and also the cast list already for Wolf Time Rush 2 but I don't count that right now, and yes I have already written the cast list for the 2nd part) but I had this idea in my mind for a while now. So please don't kill me. And also this story will be set in the first fnaf and also this will be set in September 2014 but the boys still live with eachother. So hope everyone will enjoy this and also this will have less that 10 chapters so don't worry guys. It will be a short one. But I WILL complete it. I PROMISE!**

**Oh and also The boys here are 18 and Katie is 11 and**** the first chapter will be in no one's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or FNAF. :-(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The boys of Big Time Rush were all sitting on their couch in their apartment 2J in the famous Palm Wood. They were playing their new favourite game called 'Five Nights at Freddy's'. They have been on this game since it came out and that was a month ago. It was 7 pm and there was a storm outside. Suddenly Kendall's mom, Mama Knight, came into the room.

"Boys you play on this game the whole time. Please take a break and do something productive. I'm worried about you four." She said.

"Mom, we are on the 4th night and it's 5 am. We can't stop now. Plus it's not like something is actually going to happen to us." Said Kendall. Mama Knight then exited the room and went back to the bathroom.

It was Carlos's turn to play. The boys switched every time they died or if they completed the night. Logan then stood up and walked to the fridge door.

"Any of you want a drink?" He asked.

"No." They all said in unison. Logan opened the door and got out a bottle of water for himself. He walked back to the couch and sat back down.

"Oh no! Foxy got me!" Exclaimed Carlos.

"Then you should've checked the cameras more often on the Pirate's Cove." Said the annoyed Kendall because they were so close of winning night 4.

"Well I'm sorry but I was too busy finding where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were." Said Carlos, also annoyed.

"Guys, could you please stop arguing." Said James. The two fighting boys ignored him and carried on. He suddenly then joined in.

"Guys please calm down!" Yelled Logan. Kendall, James and Carlos all ignored him as well so Logan joined in.

The argument lasted until a lighting bolt struck the hotel and something horrific happened to the four boys.

The lights all went off and Mama Knight came sprinting to the room and gasped at the sight. The lights were out, the game was off, and there were no boys in sight.

* * *

**Hey guys, Sorry for a short chapter but this was all I could come up with. I'm really sorry. Also I really wanted to head to the next few chapters. So hope everyone will enjoy this and also hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **

**See ya'll next time!**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thank you for reading the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it. I promise you guys this chapter will be way more interesting! So hope you enjoy this and please review!**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of a phone. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a familiar room. However I never been in it before. I looked around and saw the guys unconscious on the floor beside me. I decided to wake them up.

"Guys. Guys. Wake up." I nudged them three and they started waking up.

"What happened?" Asked James.

"Where are we?" Asked Logan.

"Why does my head hurt?" Asked Carlos

"Well I can't really answer those questions." I said. We started getting up. When we finally could stand up, we realised where we were. We were in the office of Five Night's at Freddy's.

"Is this really the office?" Asked Carlos.

"I guess so." I said.

"But how? I mean, it's impossible to be in a game, right?" Said the very confused Logan. He always had to have all that logic everywhere he went.

"Maybe when we were arguing and the lighting hit and we got teleported to the game!? What is we never go back to the real world!?" Said Carlos. He was starting to panic. We had to calm him down.

"Carlos calm down. We'll get through this. We just need to survive 6 hours and 5 nights." Said James.

"5 nights?" Said Carlos in a very worrying voice. But Logan quickly made it worse.

"7 nights actually to be right."

"LOGAN!" James and I yelled.

"Sorry!" Yelled Logan. I looked around and saw some monitors.

"Hey look." I said pointing to the monitors.

"Oh. It's the monitors. Let's see what the animatronics are doing." Said Carlos. We looked at some of them. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were all on the stage. But we just didn't know what Foxy was doing. Maybe he was getting ready to peak out? Maybe he wasn't even in his cove.

"Ok. Everyone's in their place, but what about Foxy?" Said Logan. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe one of us could go there quickly and see?" Said Carlos.

"But which one of us will have the courage to go?" I asked. It was only a few minutes after James finally spoke up.

"I'll go." He said.

"What! No! You'll get killed out there! I will not let you go. I will not any of you go. If I have to I'll go. I will not sacrifice any of your lives." I exclaimed.

"It's our only way. It will take me only a few minutes to check. I'll be fine. I'll come back here all safe and sound and ready to continue with the night. I promise." Said James. I sighed.

"Fine. But please be careful." I said. I then looked through the draws and found two walkie talkies. I handed one to James, "and if anything happens, tell us and run." James nodded and headed off.

**James' P.O.V**

I was walking through the dark halls of the pizzeria. I had the walkie talkie in my hand and I was very near the door to the party room. When I got to the door, I peaked out and saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all on the stage and the curtains to the pirate cove closed. The I heard Kendall's voice trough the walkie talkie.

_"Hey, are you ok?" _He asked.

"Yeah. Is everything in the office ok?" I asked.

_"Yeah. Carlos and Logan are very worried something might happen to you. I doubt it. You're strong and you will fight it. Won't you?" _Said Kendall with a bit worried tone while saying '_Won't you?_'.

"Yeah." I said. "_I hope." _I thought.

_"Are you near the pirate cove?"_ Said Kendall. I started walking towards the cove.

"Yeah. I'm just walking towards it. I'm like literally in front of the curtains now." I said. I was shaking right now.

_"Ok. Please be careful." _Said Kendall. He was always protective over us.

"I will." I said and ended the signal. I took out my hand, put it on the curtain and slightly opened it. My eyes widened at the sight of Foxy looking straight at me with his evil eyes. I dropped the walkie talkie and tried to run and was lucky enough to get away before he could get me. I ran back to the office and I could hear Foxy running behind me. Thank God I was fast.

**Logan's P.O.V (45 seconds earlier)**

I was getting very worried about James. Kendall said it would only take him a few seconds but it definitely took him longer.

"When do you think he'll come back?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said he was just by the curtains. So I guess he'll be back soon." Said Kendall. We were a little bit calmer now. Suddenly we heard footsteps in the hall. We looked out and saw James running down the hall as fast as he could.

"What happened?" Asked Kendall.

"I was walking down the hall and when I got to the cove, I opened the curtains and saw Foxy staring at me as if he was going to kill me. I got away though. And now-" James was cut of by something. His eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. We saw Foxy behind him digging his hook into James' back.

"JAMES!" We all shouted threw James from the left door of the office. James' body hit the door on the other side of the office and when it fell down, it was totally motionless. Soon after Foxy disappeared into thin air. I saw blood coming out from James' body. That was it, James was dead. Carlos started crying at the sight of our best friend lying right in front of us not breathing and blood coming out of him. Carlos came to me for a hug and I took it. Kendall stood their, eyes widened and frozen.

"Kendall?" He looked at me, "are you ok?"

"OK? How am I supposed to be ok? Look! Our best friend has just been killed by an animatronic that's supposed to be out of order, and you're asking me if I'm ok!" Exclaimed Kendall.

"Calm down. I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too. I know how you feel. I've been through this 8 years ago when my mother died. And now I have to experience a similar disaster. Please just calm down. We need to figure out how to complete this and get out alive. I know we've already lost James but he'll still be in our hearts. Always." I said. Carlos started crying even more in my chest.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for such a scary/emotional ending to this chapter but I couldn't handle myself. Oh and just a little sneak peek to the next chapter, Kendall has a panic attack and breaks down. Just to let you all know. So please review and read on. I really appreciate the fact that people actually read my stories and enjoy them as well. **

**So hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you all next time, BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter people! Hope everyone enjoyed the last one and sorry for last chapters death. It had to happen. But anyway I won't be able to update between Sunday to Thursday because I'm going away to camp! Sorry. Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

"I can't believe he's gone. I thought he would be alright. He said that he will come back safe and sound but he didn't. How are we going to survive? How do we get out of this stupid game?" I said. I was so close of crying but I didn't want to break down in front of my friends especially since I'm the leader.

"Kendall, it's ok, we're going to complete this game and we're going to come back to the real world. And I know it's going to be have to without James but we'll have to either do it, or die." Said Logan. I turned to look at him.

"I'd rather die. Look, I can't leave James here-" I say as I turn around but something's different, James's body is gone.

"Wh-where's his body? I couldn't have just vanished," I say. I then turn around again and see that foxy isn't where he was, "and where's Foxy? Did he vanish too?" Millions of questions flew in my mind.

"Maybe he's in Pirates Cove. Maybe we should go check?" Suggested Carlos.

"NO! Last time one of us went to check on Foxy ended up dead! I'm not letting us die either," I exclaim. I then look at the camera facing the show stage and realise that Bonnie AND Chica are both missing, "guys close the doors. NOW!" Logan and Carlos close the doors immediately when I tell them.

"Why did we have to close the-" Said Carlos but when he looked at the show stage camera, he realised why we had to close the doors, "oh." He continues.

"Yeah. Ok, from now on, neither one of us is going out of this office, understood?" I command. They nod in agreement, "we will survive those 5 stupid nights even if it means without James."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Logan.

"We wait and check I check the cameras, Logan you check the left door and look out for Bonnie and Foxy if he hasn't vanished like James, and Carlos you check the right door and look out for Chica and when Freddy leaves the stage, I'll swap with you." I said. This plan seems good enough to work and hopefully no one else will die.

Let's just hope this night ends quickly.

* * *

Carlos' P.O.V

(3 hours later)

It was already 3 am and nothing really scary happened. We left the doors open when the animatronics were far away or on the stage so we don't waist power. I always thought that night 1 will go really quickly but I guess I was wrong. It literally felt like forever. Kendall was concentrating on the cameras and whenever Bonnie or Chica moved, he would immediately inform us.

"Ok, Logan, Bonnie is in the west hall. Be ready." Said Kendall. He was a born leader. Whenever we were in a tough situation he would make everything better.

"Ok. But what if Golden Freddy's poster shows up?" Asked Logan. We haven't thought about that. We completely forgot about Golden Freddy.

"I don't know," sighed Kendall, "but I mean Golden Freddy doesn't show up till later into the game. So we're safe from him for now." For a second I though that we literally could die any minute because Golden Freddy can come through doors but when Kendall said that he normally shows up later on in the game, I relaxed a little bit.

"I guess you're right." I said. We remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"Ok, Bonnie is in the corner of the West Hall. Close the door now Logan." Said Kendall. Logan immediately closed the door when Kendall said that Bonnie was really close to us. I was starting to have a small anxiety attack. _What if he gets us? _I thought to myself. But I had to stay calm, I just had to. So I said to myself that everything's going to be fine and we'll get out of this horrid game, but just the three of us.

"Is Chica anywhere near?" I asked Kendall.

"No, She's in the restrooms. So you're good for now." Replied Kendall. I just nodded.

"I'm bored. What time is it?" Asked Logan.

"It's still 3 am. This has literally been the longest 3 hours in my life." Stated Kendall.

"I know right." I said. Logan decided to lean on the wall and when he thought he pressed his elbow on the wall, he instead pressed it on the button to open/ close the door. The door quickly opened and Bonnie's hand lurked to Logan from the darkness and grabbed him by the neck.

"Logan!" I screamed. Kendall quickly turned around and saw that Logan was getting attacked by Bonnie. He got out of his seat and tried to rescue Logan but before he got there, Bonnie shut the door in front of him. After that, we heard a scream. A scream to indicate that Logan was dead.

"NO!" Yelled Kendall. He started banging on the door but it was too late. He couldn't rescue Logan. He opened the door and we saw Bonnie standing in front of us and Logan's body lying beside him. After seconds, Bonnie disappeared into thin air and so did Logan's body. Kendall looked like he was going to have a panic attack. I had to do something to calm him down.

"No, no, no." He whispered.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"H-he's gone. I said i was going to keep us safe. I failed. I'm the worst leader anyone could imagine. Im sorry Carlos, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Kendall, you didn't fail. You are the best leader in the universe. Without you we all would be dead. You have succeeded big time. Yes maybe Jams and Logan are dead but that doesn't mean to give up. We need to stay strong, for us, for them. We will survive till the end, ok. We won't give up. We'll keep going. Remember when we played that hockey game and you and James were out cause you two were too violent? Logan and I kept going and we won. We won against one of the best hockey teams in the state, and that was still in Minnessota. If we won that game, we will win this one. Maybe it will be easier as well because we've matured these past few years and became smarter and know great techniques to defeat the bad. We'll get through this, Kendall. I promise." I said. I wanted to make this situation better by talking like Kendall when we're in a bad situation.

"Listen, I've promised to keep us all safe but I failed twice. I can't do this anymore. I failed you, Carlos, I failed the guys, I failed myself. I think it's going to be easier without me. It's my fault their dead!" Said Kendall. He was having a mental breakdown.

"Don't you ever at that, Kendall. You haven't failed anyone, ok! If you die, I die. If you'll be gone. I won't survive. Without you we wouldn't have gone this far! And non of this is your fault. It has never been and it will never be." I stated. Kendall started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry Carlos. I'm really sorry. " He sobbed. Kendall then leaned towards me to give me a hug.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about. It's going to be ok. We'll get through this." I said to calm him down.

* * *

**So how was this everybody? Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and sorry for not updating for a while. I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter everyone! Hope everyone "enjoyed" the previous chapter and thank you for the reviews. Also one review asked if I'm gonna kill the boys one by one in each chapter. You'll have to find out yourselves. So please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Carlos' P.O.V

I was devastated. Both of our friends got killed by some stupid animatronics in a stupid game. Kendall was breaking down and I couldn't do anything. I didn't even know what to do any more. I don't think we'll make it through. I needed the helpful, always having a plan leader. I then suddenly spoke.

"I can't do this any more."

"What do you mean." Said Kendall in between sobs.

"I can't play without Logan and James. I lied to you, Kendall. I'm so sorry. I thought we would survive without them but I was wrong. We need them." I said.

"We'll get through this. And yes before you say it, I did kind of steel your words of wisdom." He said the last part jokingly to cheer me up. I let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I drifted off for a minute." I said.

"It's ok. Come on. We'll complete this game. Together." Said Kendall.

"Together." I repeated. I walked over to the right door while Kendall went over to the seat and observed the cameras. I waited for Kendall to say if any animatronic is moving. Then I realised something. Bonnie was no where to be seen.

"Hey? Where's bonnie? I haven't seen him since, you know, Logan's death."

"I don't know. And also Foxy hasn't shown any sign of appearance in the Pirates cove. The curtains are always shut." Said Kendall.

"What if, when an animatronic kills one of us it disappears with the dead body of one of us?" I suggested.

"I don't know. If it is, then it must be a specific animatronic. Cause if you think, Foxy and James are both fast, James' favourite animal is a fox and Foxy sometimes sings in the pirate cove and James loves singing. While Logan, Bonnie is pretty smart like Logan, but obviously Logan is not "pretty" smart instead he's really smart, Logan's favourite colour is purple and also he can kind of play the base guitar." Said Kendall.

"True. So which animatronic would go with us?" I asked.

"I feel like Chica would go with you cause you both like pizza, you both really like cameras, and also you love cupcakes. And your favourite colour is yellow." Said Kendall. He then turned around to face me.

"True. I do like cameras. So if I would go with Chica, that means you would go with Freddy." I said.

"Yeah. Also, where would the bodies go? I mean they can't just disappear into thin air, right?" Asked Kendall.

"Yeah. It must've been teleported to somew-" I said but was cut off by Kendall.

"Teleported out of the game! Carlos, I think I've worked out how we can get out of this bloody game once and for all." Exclaimed Kendall.

"How, Sherlock?" I asked sarcastically. Kendall laughed a little.

"We get attacked and, I'm sorry to say this, Carlos, get killed by our animatronic and then our bodies will be transferred into the real world!" Said Kendall.

"Ok. But what if it doesn't work?"

"We lived a happy life."

"Ok, I mean it's worth a try but what if we don't actually get transferred to the real world and die? This is really risky, you know." I said.

"I know. And I'm kinda scared to try it but what if it's our only option?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess we should try it then." I said. Kendall nodded and stood up.

"Let's go." He said. We walked out of the office and made our way towards the party room.

Oh god this was pretty scary.

Kendall's P.O.V

To be honest, I was pretty scared. What If getting killed by our animatronic would not work?

"I'm scarred." Spoke Carlos.

"I know, Carlitos, me too."

"If we actually die. I just wanted to tell you that you were the greatest friend ever and that I'm going to miss you." Said Carlos.

"And I'm gonna miss you too, brother. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said. We finally reached the enter ance to the east hall. We saw Chica and Freddy both on the Stage. We slowly came out. We were facing them the whole time. I then turned to Carlos.

"So, who's going first?" I asked. Carlos turned to face me.

"I'll go." Said Carlos.

"Ok." I said. He turned to face the animatronics on the stage.

"Come on Chica! I know you want to kill me! I'm not afraid!" He yelled. Chica turned to face him. She came rushing towards Carlos. She then tackled him to the ground. After a couple of seconds of struggling, she killed him. A tear fell down my face at the sight of my brother dead. I didn't give up though. I turned to look at Freddy.

"Come on Freddy, I'm ready." I whispered. Freddy's head tilted towards me. His eyes shun in the little amount of light. He walked off the stage and walked towards me. When he reached me so we were face to face, he screamed his lungs out.

A moment later, everything became black.

* * *

**So how was this everyone? Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Also please review and also sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't handle myself. So anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I was kind of busy with school. It sucks. Also the next chapter will be the grand finale so keep tuned for that. **

**Byeeee! (For now) ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! So this is the final chapter of FNOB (five nights of Big Time Rush). Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thank you all for reading this and also thank you all for the reviews. So hope everyone will enjoy the very last chapter of FNOB. Please review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I slowly opened my and got blinded by the light coming from somewhere. I lifted my head up and saw that I was in my room. Was this real?

I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. I saw the guys, my mom and Katie all by the dining table eating breakfast.

"Look who's finally awake!" Exclaimed James. Looking at me.

"Good morning sweetie." Said my mum.

"Good morning." I replied. I was confused. Was this actually real life or just a dream and I'm dead? I sat down by the guys and my mum gave me my breakfast.

"Gustavo said that you boys have to be in the studio by 12:00 pm. He said you'll be recording a new song." My mum informed us. I then turned to Carlos who was sitting right beside me.

"Carlos, we completed the game!" I whispered to him. However Carlos gave me a very confused look.

"What game?" He asked me.

"The game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, we completed that, what, like 2 weeks ago." He said.

"No we completed it yesterday night. Don't you remember, there was a storm which made the power go out and because of that we got sucked in the game and we had to complete it." I said.

"What the hell are you even talking about? There was no storm last night. And we also promised ourselves not to play the game any more because it scared the complete crap out of us." Said Carlos.

"Em. I remember a storm last night. A really bad one as well." I said.

"Kendall, I think you must've had a nightmare or something. Seriously, there was no storm last night, and we were in the studio till like 9 pm and when we got back we were immensely tired." Said Carlos and gone back to eating his breakfast. I was so confused. I could've sworn it was real.

What if it was just a nightmare? What if nothing like that happened last night and Carlos was right?

Maybe it was just another typical night?

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for such a short chapter, I didn't have many ideas for this one. Oh and just in case I didn't mention it, I won't be able to update or reply to any of you from Monday to Friday because I'm going on a trip and there's no WiFi so I won't be able to access FanFiction. Sorry about that.**

**Any who, hope everyone enjoyed this short, little story about BTR and FNAF. I'm not the biggest FNAF fan but I still like the games (I do play them time to time on my phone or iPad). **

**Also please favourite and review! **

**I'll see you all in Only the Young, Wolf Time Rush 2 and any other new stories (if I come up with any).**

**GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1**


End file.
